<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255180">Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo'>cummingforkylo (dunshiine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p><p>Shower sex. Thats it, its just shower sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren Short Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a series of drabbles that come from requests over on my blog.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steam filled the refresher while you stood under the hot jets of water. You were so thankful the Supremacy had running, <em>hot</em> water. It relaxed all your muscles, turning you to jelly as you stood there. Letting it soak you. You needed it, the relaxation, the release of your tension. So you let yourself stand there for almost too long, your skin was heating up, going red, under the deluge of hot water. Your eyes were shut and you let your mind go blank, you were almost meditating with how clear your mind was. You didn’t notice the door to the refresher open, or the sound of him entering the room, the rustle of fabric or the movements behind the shower door. You were too relaxed, too entranced in the simple pleasure of showering.</p><p>You were ripped from that relaxation when the door to the shower banged open. You jumped so badly you nearly slipped. You managed to grab the wall behind yourself to steady yourself. Your heart was thrumming fast in your chest, beating out a erratic measure as you stared at Kylo standing there in the door to the shower. He was stood naked before you, broad shoulders, thick chest that lead to a muscled, toned stomach…your eyes dropped lower only for a moment before they snapped back to his, blush creeping its way down your neck. You had never seen him naked before, it was…fascinating. You’re throat tightened and your pussy clenched at the thought.</p><p>His eyes took you in just as you were taking him in. Moving over your soaked hair, down your body, grazing over your breasts, stomach, hips, his eyes stopped on your pussy and you watched as his eyes seemed to spark with excitement. They flicked back up to your face, meeting yours. Both of you sucked in a breath at the same time and he stepped into the shower, the door shut behind him and he pressed you back against the wall. His lips found yours and he kissed you hard, his tongue immediately in your mouth. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, holding him into you as his lips crushed against yours and the water ran down his body. You shivered underneath his hands but you weren’t sure if it was from the cool wall pressed into your back or if it was the feeling of his lips against yours, his hands on your hips, his tongue running along yours.</p><p>He pulled back and silently kissed down your neck, your breath gasped out of you as his teeth grazed along your skin, you reached out and grabbed at his soaked hair. He had to hunch over to suck on the side of your neck, marking you as his with hickies. He lowered himself even more to press kisses into your chest and the side of your breast. His tongue flicked out against your skin, you shivered again and your nipples hardened. Kylo’s big hands reached up and cupped your breasts, his fingers dug into the flesh as his lips moved over one of your nipples. You sighed, your eyelids fluttering shut at the feeling of his tongue flicking over your hardened nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The feeling sent floods of lust deep into your belly, making you melt even further into him. His teeth grazed along your nipple and he bit down, making you shudder against him. You couldn’t help but whine as he let it go and continued to kiss down your belly. You stared at him as you watched him kneel in front of you, this was not like him at all.</p><p>He moved closer to you, kissing and biting at your lower stomach. He reached up, his hands running up the backs of your thighs, his fingers dug into your skin and he lifted up one of your legs and hooked it over his shoulder. His lips trailed up your thigh, kissing and then sucking marks into your skin. You moaned and your head pressed back against the shower wall. His hand tightened on your other thigh then, tugging that one up too. You panicked momentarily, feeling like you’d fall over, but he was ridiculously strong and he hooked that leg over his other shoulder. With your back pressed against the wall and your legs over his shoulder, you felt a little unsteady and completly exposed to him. Your pussy was directly in front of his face, directly in front of his <em>lips. </em>You twitched and reached out and grabbed his hair, tugging it back nervously.</p><p>“You’re going to act shy, now?” he asked, the first words he had spoken to you.</p><p>“N-No…” You gasped as he nuzzled against your thigh and then sudden bit it hard. He was sturdy underneath you but you felt like there was no way he could be holding you this easily.</p><p>“Then shut up,” He growled and then his lips were against your slit and you lost all of your actions, words, thoughts even. Your will to tug his head away vanished as you felt the first fluttering kisses against your sex. You shuddered, and your mouth fell open. His tongue traced along your slit, tasting you and you heard him let out a deep growl, or groan. You gasped and pressed your hips forward as his tongue worked over your folds. Your breath was coming in faster and faster. Pleasure spread up from your core, heat erupting underneath your skin but not from the burning hot shower anymore that was still raining down on both of you.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” you breath was vocalized in a quiet moan every time you let it out. You rolled your hips forward as best you could but it was hard in your position. His tongue ran up your lips  from your entrance to you clit and then back. Everything was buzzing, in your body, your nipples were rock hard and you needed his attention against your clit. It was like he read your mind, and you remembered, he might have. Kylo’s tongue drew up to your clit and lavished it with attention. His tongue was <em>too </em>good at that, he softly circled around it and then he softly sucked it into his mouth. The suction was enough to drive you into hysterics, you moaned and gasped, grabbing at his hair.</p><p>“Fuck!” You gasped. As the word came out, Kylo ripped away from you. He suck his teeth roughly into the flesh on your thigh and unhooked your legs from over his shoulders. You stood on your own two feet for only as long as it took for him to stand because then he lifted you up, your legs wrapped around his legs. He tugged you down just as he pressed up, his cock shoving inside of you. You gasped and clutched at the back of his head.</p><p>“Oh! Stars!” You gasped and he grabbed at your sides, and hips, dragging you down repeatedly onto his cock as he thrust himself into you. His pleasure made itself apparent in the deep, resonating groans that issued from his chest. Kylo’s breathing labored but you never felt in danger of him losing his grip on you or losing the pace at which he fucked you.</p><p>You were losing yourself in it, the angle was <em>just</em> right. You could feel the pleasure pulsing inside of you, it throbbed into your clit and you gasped. You couldn’t do much to get more from him, he was rocking himself into you fast, hard, unrelenting but you were held there with your back against the wall unable to move too much.</p><p>“Kylo! Ohhh keep…yes! Yes!” You gasped. You were going to cum, it had been a mix of the pleasure from his mouth on your pussy to how thick and hard his cock was.</p><p>“Yes….yes.” He growled it into your skin. He bit your shoulder, you could feel his breathing on your skin. The water was only luke warm at this point, but it didn’t matter, you were both sweating from the body heat. You could feel the orgasm mounting, it was so close. His hips snapped up into yours and you clutched his hair, you felt him hardening inside of you. He was close too. If he burst inside of you, if you felt him fill you with cum, you would cum, you just knew it. Your pussy clenched around his cock, your walls contracting and he choked on his breath. He shoved himself all the way inside of you as he came and you could feel his hot cum spurting inside you, pooling against your cervix. Your orgasm split you open from the inside out, your body contracted, your abs tensing, your hands clutching his hair so tight it felt like you would rip it out. You nearly screamed his name, gasping and leaning over into him, curling around him. He pressed his lips into your shoulder as you both tried to come down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can look into requesting something on my blog: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>